


When I Drive, You Ride

by MidoriOokami



Series: The Great MP3 Mix-Up [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis's iPod, Darcy Lewis-centric, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, One Shot, Road Trips, Tony Stark's Cars, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriOokami/pseuds/MidoriOokami
Summary: Ain't nothing raining on Darcy's parade today. The open highway, a beautiful car and an awesome playlist. Life was there for living, and Darcy is going to do that, but maybe a passenger wouldn't be so bad?





	When I Drive, You Ride

**Author's Note:**

> So this is to Ke$ha's song Gold Trans Am. I love the Darcy Bucky pairing, but this is more a pre DarcyXBucky more than anything else. 
> 
> I'm using these drabbles to get back into writing again, so let me know what you think and if you see any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ke$ha - Gold Trans Am

Darcy had not always been confident with her looks.

When she was young, she had been chubby and her hair had frizzed out into unbearable tangles that had spun around her head and face like the worst afro in existence. She’d still been happy and easy to get along with the other children though, her personality drawing everyone in the vicinity to her. 

A sun to the orbiting planets. 

Then she’d gotten older and the girls had gotten meaner. Boys became scared of cooties, and closed circles of friends gossiped like they knew more than they did. 

Darcy hadn’t felt much like a sun then. 

It hadn’t been until she had started university and become just another face in the crowd, with people all around her focused on other things, that she had started to feel more like her younger self again. 

Someone that could draw crowds.

Confident, funny, eccentric. 

When all of the people you met on a daily basis had no time to focus on things other than grades, work and homework, appearances meant a little less. The ability to make someone laugh and feel better about themselves even in the midst of exams, was a true and noble talent around campus. 

And then she had met Jane.

And then an actual god. (Okay, he was an alien but still, THOR!)

And with all the adventures Jane had brought her on, it was with confidence and poise she entered rooms.

Who had tazed the God of Thunder? Yeah, Darcy Lewis, that’s who.

Ground zero when the destroyer came to earth? Darcy had felt the heat of that death lazer.

Space elves? Been there done that.

Who worked for Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Jane Foster and regularly kept them from killing themselves? Darcy Lewis, that’s who.

So if she had the opportunity to take one of Tony Stark’s cars out for a joy ride, well, she was Darcy Fucking Lewis and she was going to grab that bull by both horns and go for that ride.

Which is what she was currently doing. 

Driving one of Tony’s cars that is. Not riding a bull. (Maybe another day, who knew with her life?)

The top was down on some fancy convertible with a STARK license plate as she blasted music and drove down the highway, getting out of the sometimes stifling streets of New York. Her hair was whipping in the wind, trailing behind her like a flag as she yelled out the lyrics to her favourite songs, her Ipod on shuffle in its place of honour in the middle of the consel. 

It was maybe only and hour and bit when she pulled into a rest stop area and saw him sitting quietly in a booth in no mans land New York at some little mom and pop restaurant on the side of the highway.

For an ex-soviet assassin on the run from America personified, he looked good.

Real good.

Darcy from 2 years ago, would have never approached him.

But the Darcy of today? Hell yeah.

“Hey there soldier, you’re closer to New York than I thought you’d be.” She grinned. Darcy knew what she wanted, but it was best to go into these things honestly. After all, if everything worked out, she’d be working with the guy someday.

He was frowning at her. Looking her up and down. 

“Yeah, I’m not one of the weapons and kapow people, I’m one of those paper pusher types and occasional science guru types” She slipped into the booth he was sitting in, stealing his water. 

His eyebrows rose. Maybe at her audacity for stealing his water, maybe at her relaxed nature and large smile. 

“On a road trip right now though, wanna join? I have a killer playlist keyed up and you look like the ideal co-pilot. Just a warning though, I’m the captain, that means I’m driving. No exceptions.” She quickly drained his water watching as his face made some impressive expressions as he tried to work out what to do. “I’m going to the bathroom, and then I’m hitting the road. Don’t know where I’m going from here though… maybe south?” She mused and looked into his eyes for the first time as his lips twitched up. “I’ll give you however long it takes me to hit the ladies room and get into my car to decide, but no pressure man, either way I’m sure we’ll be seeing eachother again.”

She slipped back out of the booth as casually as she had slipped in and strolled to the ladies room. 

When she came back out he was no longer in the restaurant. Likely had bailed when he had realized she really was going to the washroom and not reporting his location to the Avengers. 

Oh well, she’d get him another time. 

Or maybe…She grinned looking at the man currently leaning against her borrowed car. 

She climbed into the drivers side and stuck the keys in, “Well, what are you waiting for? Get in.” 

And then he was in the car, doing up his seat belt and staring at her expectantly. 

“Names Darcy Lewis. Scientist wrangler and general badass.” She grinned turning the ignition.

“James Barnes. Expert dancer and former assassin.” And then he smiled and relaxed into the passenger seat looking like he had been there all along. 

“Well James Barnes,” She revved the engine and pulled out of the parking spot as her playlist started blasting from the speakers, “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!”


End file.
